On a Trial Run Basis
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Harry and Hermione decides to give dating each other a try. What was originally just an experiment, it soon develops into something far more significant and everlasting.
1. On a Trial Run Basis

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: This will be a series of short stories chronicling the stages of a simple and loving relationship between Harry and Hermione. I was getting tired of all the drama that happens in stories and I thought I would try and focus more on the lighthearted yet serious points that couples go through when they first begin dating. The setting is in Sixth Year, but I'm on the fence on whether or not the threat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters are looming over them. We'll see how that goes.

* * *

><p><strong>On a Trial Run Basis<strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were in a slump. Their Sixth Year was starting to become heinously troublesome as the weeks passed. Despite the unspoken agreement that the two would attempt to have a normal year, they had forgotten to expect that a normal year would involve the troubles of a teenager – trying to keep their increasingly controlling hormones in check and attempting to avoid the problematic pitfalls of relationships with the opposite sex. They were both woefully unprepared for it and it was definitely showing with what they had managed to accomplish thus far.

For Hermione, her attempts to woo her red-headed male best friend into acting upon his feelings for her failed miserably. She had done so many things in order to catch his eye, she had even blatantly cheated so that Ron could get his spot on the Quidditch team instead of the prat, Cormac. With the way she increased her displays of affection for him, she had thought that it would only be a matter of time before Ron finally asked her out on a date. Eventually, Ron went far and beyond the average call and decided to snog his girl senseless in front of the entire common room. Unfortunately, she was not the girl – that was Lavender Brown.

Harry, on the other hand, was aware of his suspiciously growing infatuation with a certain petite, red-haired baby sister of a certain best friend. He didn't really know when it began, but Harry knew that he was completely attracted to the pretty Weasley daughter. However, he couldn't readily act upon his emotions as he usually did. Ginny was in a relationship with Dean Thomas and things have been going well for them lately. As much as he wanted to whisk her off her feet and claim her his, Harry knew that was a travesty waiting to happen. So, he bucked up and kept his jealousy at bay.

To say that Harry and Hermione were miserable was an understatement. Whatever plans that they had made for the year or whatever things they wanted to happen, all went down the drain when their red-haired crushes went off with other people. Sure, they could keep the torch lit for their respective infatuations, but what was the point? It wasn't like that they were in love and though it would be nice to be with them, it was only causing unnecessary heartache with their longing. Regardless, it still felt like a knife was stabbed into their hearts and then twisted.

As the two contemplated over their love lives on the couch in the common room next to one another, they were both unaware that they both had the same thoughts. At precisely the same time, their mind ceased to think and for the first time, the two noticed the other one sitting on the couch. Harry and Hermione – having been lost in their contemplation – shared a look of surprise before it evolved into a pleasant smile reserved for only each other.

"Hey. I didn't see you." Harry broke the silence between them.

Hermione chuckled and scooted closer, comfortable in her best friend's presence. "Same. I was too busy thinking to notice. When did you get here?"

"I think roughly ten minutes ago." Harry answered. "Wow, you must really have been deep in thought for you to not have noticed that long."

"I suppose." Hermione sighed. "So what had you up and about so late? It's nearly eight."

"You forgot? I had detention with Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry." Hermione chided.

Harry waved his hand dismissively at the reprimand. "Well, I expected you to be studying or reading. So, what's on your mind, Hermione?"

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed. She wondered if it was alright to tell Harry, but then again, Harry had been there for her that night when she and the rest of the common room witnessed the intense snogging session between Ron and Lavender. Formulating the words in her head, Hermione started, "I was just thinking about the whole Ron thing. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking crying about that. You must have thought that I was being ridiculous, don't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to confirm her thoughts, but stopped. He realized that it wasn't entirely tactful of him to do so. Choosing his words carefully, he replied, "I think you were within your right to cry over something like that. Your feelings were hurt and – well – I think it was good of you to open up to me about it back in that empty room. By the way, I'm sorry for not saying – err – much. You know I'm not very good when it comes to crying girls, Hermione."

"True." Hermione admitted while laughing. "Lately, I've been thinking about how entirely rubbish my love life is at the moment. I'm starting to get over Ron, but I still have some feelings for him still."

"There you go! I'm glad that you're feeling better, even if only a little."

"I suppose you're right. Speaking of which, how are you and your feelings for Ginny?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry froze and absentmindedly scratched the back of my neck. He avoided Hermione's prying eyes but soon asked, "Was it that obvious?"

"No, not really." Hermione denied. "I just know you too well, Harry." A grin appeared on her face.

"Yeah – well – it's not really going so good. I'm really attracted to Ginny and she's a good friend and all, but she's with Dean. I think it's pretty selfish of me to want her for myself, right? I was thinking of just giving up on her anyway. I mean, I do fancy her and all, but maybe I just saw a little bit too much skin while at the Burrow and now I have it in my head to just shag her or something."

While Hermione could say several things such as encouraging Harry to not give up, she completely understood the chaotic state of his emotions. There was only one explanation to the conflicting feelings Harry felt and so with a deadpan expression, she simply inquired, "Hormones?"

"Hormones." Harry answered instantly.

The duo stared at one another, a mask of utter seriousness placed upon them. However, the straight faces soon devolved into riotous fits of laughter between the two of them, drawing the attention of several other students that were in the common room. Fortunately, it was not uncommon to see Harry and Hermione act this way with one another and thus their attention on the pair waned and they diverted their focus on their own matters.

"Boy, we're a pair aren't we?"

Hermione turned and glanced at Harry, smiling sadly as he settled further into the comfortable sofa. She asked, "What do you mean, Harry?"

"Just look at us." Harry gestured to the two of them. "I'm the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One and you're Hermione Granger, Student Extraordinaire and Brightest Witch of the Age! Surely we should have succeeded in our attempts to attract our choice of a partner from the other gender!"

"Harry, I may be smart, but perhaps I'm simply too unattractive for anyone to notice me." Hermione suggested. She was not bothered that she wasn't as beautiful as some of the other girls. She had long since accepted that fact and thus no longer cared.

Harry whipped his neck back to Hermione and frowned. Shaking his head fervently, he said, "Hermione, I don't know what you see in the mirror, but you are _not_ unattractive! If you haven't noticed, you've been already getting a lot of attention. Personally, I think you're gorgeous!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry and Hermione faintly blushed.

For Hermione, she had never heard another anyone call her like that before. She recalled that even when she danced with Viktor during the Yule Ball, her escort failed to compliment some of her more aesthetic qualities in favor for her intelligence and choice of hobbies. Granted, she liked it, but it would have been nice to hear that she was pretty too.

Harry, however, reprimanded himself for allowing his emotions to get the best of him again. He had always thought of Hermione as pretty since his First Year and he was one of the few to notice how beautiful she was becoming with each passing year. It was only when the Yule Ball came and he saw Hermione did he realized that his best friend was not simply a pretty girl that was part of the guys, but a beautiful young woman.

"Do you really mean that, Harry?" Hermione inquired softly, her words barely above a whisper.

Harry was almost compelled to say that he didn't mean it and that a part of him rebuked him for thinking about his best friend like that, but when he stared into her warm, brown eyes, Harry knew that he couldn't lie to her just to keep the status quo. Instead, Harry nodded and answered her, "Of course, Hermione. You're easily the most beautiful person I've met, both inside and out."

The older witch took Harry's words for truth and with the sincere smile that was on his face and the way his green eyes shimmered, there was no way for her to think that Harry would blatantly lie to her. She gave Harry a coy smile and replied, "Thanks. Although, I never pegged you the type to say something ridiculously sappy."

"Sappy?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I compliment you and you say it was sappy? You sure know how to hurt a bloke, Hermione."

Hermione sniffed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you know I'm not the type for flowery romance."

"Then why do you read cheesy romance novels when you think no one is watching?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Immediately, Hermione's face became intensely crimson as she sputtered, "But – you – where – how?"

"I didn't." Harry smirked smugly. "Although, now I know you do!"

"You're incorrigible, Harry James Potter!" Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm. "How dare you trick me!"

Harry laughed, proud of himself for outwitting the genius that was Hermione Granger.

Hermione stared at Harry, a thought suddenly crossing her mind. She felt so at ease whenever she was around Harry and though they shared their differences, they often attempted to resolve them through meaningful discussion rather than having a row. While she felt a certain passion for Ron, Hermione was aware that there was a certain chemistry between Harry and herself that was irrefutable.

"Harry, hear me out for a moment. I have an idea. Promise me you won't freak out."

"What is this about?" Harry asked curiously. However, at the sober look on Hermione's face, he resolved not to ask. "Alright, I promise I won't freak out."

Nodding approvingly, Hermione continued, "Good. Harry, have you ever felt attraction towards me? As in, have you ever felt that we could be more than just friends? Tell me honestly."

Harry's eyes widened at the question Hermione asked. Once upon a time, Harry had thought about what it could be like if Hermione was something more than his best friend. However, he was always quick to squash any of those thoughts whenever it fluttered into his conscious mind. Now faced with that very same question in front of Hermione, Harry could do nothing but stare at the attractive face Hermione had and concluded that if he was truly honest with himself, Harry wouldn't have minded if their relationship changed into something romantic.

"Of course." Harry answered her, praising himself for not blustering.

"Okay." Hermione sighed in relief. "How about you and I date? See what it would be like being a couple and all. It's not like Ron or Ginny would care considering that they're already with someone else. Think of it like a trial run basis. We'll try dating one another and if we're dissatisfied, we simply stop."

"W-why me, Hermione?" Harry stammered, his mind was spinning with thoughts over Hermione's suggestion.

"Because I trust you, Harry. I think for how boyfriends go, I think you would treat me right. I know we'll always be best friends and so even if we fail at trying this, it would be safe knowing that we'll always have each others' friendship."

Harry and Hermione stared at one another once she finished. The Boy Who Lived could not believe his ears. Hermione Granger was suggesting that they become a couple to see what it's like. They would be doing things what other couples do. They would go on dates. They would kiss. They would snog. Maybe they would even shag. However, this was _Hermione_ he was contemplating doing those things with. However, Hermione said that if things ever became awkward between them, they would end the relationship. What was there to lose? Aside from their virginity if they go far enough.

"I think... I wouldn't mind." Harry finally answered. Then blandly, he asked, "What now?"

Hermione smiled. "Nothing. We just go about like we normally do. Except... Harry, are you free on the next trip to Hogsmeade? I would love for you to go with me and allow me to take you out on a date."

"Wait." Harry held up his hand. "Isn't the guy supposed to do that?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Honestly, Harry, where is your sense of progression? Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade, Hermione!"

"Good. I think you earned yourself a reward."

"A reward? What are you -"

Then before Harry knew it, Hermione was on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: I hope you enjoyed this story! Personally, I find the lax nature of Harry and Hermione to be far superior than a drama-induced relationships in canon. However, that is merely my own opinion. This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it soon grew out of hand and became a full-blown story. I'm not going to be focusing on this story as much as my other works, but this had been on my mind for months now and I felt I should finally write it.


	2. Why Keep It a Secret?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: To be honest, I don't understand why in most stories, Harry and Hermione have to keep their relationship a secret. Realistically, I don't think either of them would care whether or not people knew that they were dating. It's not like they have anything to be guilty of. Besides, in these types of stories, Ron is dating Lavender. It's only natural for Harry and Hermione to think that Ron doesn't like Hermione anymore. Also, by this point, it's clear that Ginny isn't interested in Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Keep It a Secret?<strong>

Harry had woken up later than he normally did on a weekend. The night before, he had been hastily finishing up an assignment due Monday for Professor McGonagall. He wanted to ask Hermione for help, but by the time he realized what he needed to do, Hermione had already retired to her dorm. Thus, it was a frantic race to finish up his essay. After all, today was the day he and Hermione went out on their first date. He didn't know what was in store this Sunday night, but it was better to have all his work out of the way just in case.

It has been a few days since he and Hermione decided to try dating. He couldn't deny that he was nervous at first. It was a big step to transition their once platonic relationship into something more. Harry feared that their friendship would be damaged if they continued, but his instincts told him that everything would turn out fine. Considering that his instincts saved his life more times than he could count, Harry wasn't going to dismiss its advice. Besides, now that he fully saw Hermione was a woman, he found himself to be entirely smitten by her appearance. It felt like a switch had been turned on in the back of his head.

Their relationship hadn't changed much since that night. They still acted like they did while they were still friends and Harry could agree that it was for the best. They both talked about it and they told one another that they didn't need to act any different from the norm. Well, aside from the kissing and holding hands. Hermione had been very bold when she launched herself at him, but Harry couldn't complain. Who knew Hermione was such a great kisser? Harry imagined Hermione reading books about kissing in the library and memorizing all the techniques. He held back his laughter, but Harry snorted at the image. He definitely couldn't put it past her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dormitory in the girls' section, Hermione was currently looking over her wardrobe. Having been driven to get a boyfriend – specifically, Ron – her Sixth Year, Hermione brought along several sets of casual wear to be used for dates and such. While her target had dramatically changed, the purpose was still the same. However, Hermione was now plagued by what should be her choice to wear on such a momentous occasion. It was much harder than she thought and she could not honestly testify that she empathized the other girls in her dorm.

Hermione was in a dilemma she never thought she would find herself in.

There were simply too many clothes to choose from. Should she dress sexy or cute? What was Harry prefer? Would he even care for that matter? Is it cold outside? What was the weather forecast later on? There were so many questions and she none of the answers. Hermione had never once cared much for her appearance. She always dressed whatever was comfortable and...

That's it!

How could she had been so naïve? This was _Harry_ she was trying to impress here. While Harry was now her boyfriend, they were best friends first. Harry would certainly admire whatever clothes she wore, but she knew that it would make him uncomfortable if she went for a radical change in style. No, it was better to simply dress casually like normal except a step-up from the norm. Harry would appreciate it and be comfortable, and she would feel proud that she was able to sexually interest him. It was a win-win scenario. Hermione had over-thought it but it was something she didn't need to do.

With that in mind, Hermione's options dwindled and she knew what to wear!

Back in the boys' dormitory, Harry placed the finishing touches on his outfit for the day. He had the same realization as Hermione and had decided to dress casually. This time, Harry carefully combed his untidy hair into a more stylish mess of it. He even made his glasses invisible so that he can see yet offer Hermione a full coverage of his eyes. He remembered how often Hermione said she loved them and he wanted to suitably impress her.

"Looking good, Harry!" Seamus lazily called out from his bed. "What's the occasion?"

Harry chuckled at the compliment and grinned at the Irish lad. "I have a date today."

"Is that so?" He asked in an unsurprised manner. "Did Dean break up with Ginny?"

"Nope." Harry shook his head, hating himself for being so transparent.

"Then who's the lucky lass?"

"Hermione." Harry answered with a warm smile, her name leaving his lips in a gentle sigh. Satisfied with his appearance in the mirror, he began making his way down to the common room, leaving Seamus astonished.

When Hermione descended the steps to the common room, she was pleasantly surprised to find Harry waiting for her with a smile. When his eyes widened as he took note of her appearance, Hermione easily felt good about her choices. It was great that Harry acknowledged the work she had done to herself.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" Harry nearly shouted.

The changes Hermione did to herself wasn't much. She only wore a simple combination of jeans and form-fitting jacket. It was to show off a bit of her figure while maintaining comfort for the cold environment outside. On that note, she also put up her hair differently as well to further complement her outfit. Instead of leaving her long, bushy hair loose like always, she had it put up in a loose pony-tail. It allowed her hair to frame her face perfectly, allowing Harry to see more of her eyes and jaw. It also helped that Harry had a bit of a thing for girls with pony-tails. Considering Harry had crushes on Cho and Ginny – two people who wear their hair up in a pony-tail often because of Quidditch – it was only natural to play to his likes.

Hermione chuckled at Harry's reaction and looked over Harry's own attire. What she noticed the most that his glasses were gone, allowing her to see his eyes more clearly. She loved it. "I don't have any complaints about you myself. You look handsome, Harry. I like it."

Harry swelled up with pride that he had the right idea. After his disastrous first date with Cho the previous year, he was reluctant to mess up again. "So, are we going to head out to Hogsmeade right away or do you want to get some breakfast first in the Great Hall?"

"Well, it's still a little bit early." Hermione replied, checking her watch. "Might as well get something to eat."

At that exact moment, Harry's stomach growled with hunger. Harry laughed sheepishly. "Good idea."

"Well then, let's go down then."

As the two prepared to leave the common room, an excited Colin Creevey bounced up to them with his trademark camera in hand and grinning ear to ear. "Hey you two!"

"Good morning, Colin." Hermione greeted. "What are you up to this morning?"

"Nothing, really, I usually have a job to do, but no one is hiring at the moment."

"You have a job?" Harry asked, surprised.

Colin nodded his head fervently. "Yeah! Sometimes couples hire me to take pictures of them. Considering I'm the only student in Hogwarts with a camera and the know-how to use one, I get a lot of business."

Harry and Hermione turned to one another to hold a silent conversation. They both acknowledged that Colin was no longer the starstruck fan that he had been his First Year. Most of that went away during his tenure in the D.A. While Colin was not a close friend to either of them, he was a good student and overall fun fellow to be around with on some occasions. His hyperactive personality was far too energetic for anyone to keep up.

"Alright." Hermione said. "How much do you charge, Colin?"

"Charge?" Colin asked. He then turned from Hermione to Harry, his eyes widening in realization. "No way! I can't charge you two! Say... how about I do it for free? Anything for Harry and Hermione!"

"Colin, I'm not comfortable not paying." Harry told him.

Colin shook his head and pressed on his conditions. "Definitely not, Harry! Take it as thanks for what you two did for me over the years."

Not arguing with Colin further, Harry and Hermione accepted Colin's service. For the next few minutes, the couple posed for Colin and his camera. Once Colin was finished, he said that if he wanted anymore pictures for their date, just find him in Hogsmeade. Promising to talk to them later about when they would have the pictures, Colin left to meet with some of his friends. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione exited the common room and went to the Great Hall.

"Hey Ron." Harry and Hermione greeted their red-haired best friend simultaneously as they sat down at their usual place in the Gryffindor table.

Ron nodded his head to them, too busy chewing his breakfast to mutter a verbal greeting.

"Where do you want to go to first?" Hermione asked Harry as she placed some food on her plate. "Since I'm the one escorting you..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny, Hermione. Well, I don't really care where we go. Just anywhere but Madam Puddifoot's."

Hermione grimaced. "Heavens no!"

"Oh, you two are going down to Hogsmeade too?" Ron asked after he swallowed his food.

Harry turned to Ron and nodded. "Yeah. Hey mate, Hermione and I wanted to tell you that we're da-"

"WON-WON!"

Appearing from nowhere, Lavender lunged at Ron. It was hard to tell if she was sitting on the table or she was sitting on Ron, she just melded with Ron's tall, lanky frame as her arms interconnected around his body. Ron wrapped his own arms around her and the two kissed in each other in greeting. Their voices became sickeningly sweet and the two were lost in one another to care who their audience wore.

Harry and Hermione looked down at their food, their appetites were gone.

"Sorry, Harry." Ron turned to him after detaching himself from Lavender. "Lavender and I have a date. So, just tell me later. Let's go, Lav-Lav!"

As quick as Lavender appeared, the couple exited just as quickly. Hermione guessed that they were on their way to the carriages. She watched the two of them leave, shaking her head at their actions. The jealousy she once felt for Lavender had dissipated. Unfortunately, the disgust she felt was still present. What if she had been in Lavender's shoes? Ugh, the thought made her shiver.

"Wow." Harry muttered in disbelief. "They only just got together last week and already they're..."

"...so affectionate you can vomit?" Neville's voice finished.

Harry looked up and found Neville taking Ron's place at the table. He smiled at the two of them and waved in greeting before setting up his own breakfast. "I found them in the greenhouse a few days ago snogging like there was no tomorrow. It was... disgusting more or less."

"Well," Harry ran his fingers through his head. "I'm happy for Ron but the way he's been acting lately is ridiculous."

"I'll say." Hermione agreed sharply before stabbing her fork into her food. "You know, I think I realized the reason why I'm so angry with him and Lavender. It's not so much as jealousy, but rather the way he's completely blowing off the two of us – his best friends – in favor for a girl. Honestly, if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't put him over my best friends."

"But what if your boyfriend _is_ your best friend, Hermione?" Harry asked smirking.

Realizing what she just said, Hermione's cheeks tinted slightly red. She shyly looked away from Harry and said, "Well, then I don't really have to worry about it, do I?"

"Are you two dating?" Neville asked the two of them, beaming.

"Yeah, Hermione and I decided to try being a couple." Harry told Neville honestly. "We've always been close and we both admitted that we're attracted to one another, so we thought it might be worth our while to date."

"If things ever get weird between us to the point that it threatens our friendship, Harry and I would call it quits and resume being friends." Hermione elaborated further. "We're best friends first, lovers second."

"For what it's worth, Harry and Hermione, I think both of you will make a smashing couple." Neville stated confidently.

"That's sweet of you to think so, Neville. To be honest, we're both a little nervous about it." Hermione admitted.

Neville nodded in understanding. "I'm surprised you two aren't keeping it a secret."

"Why would we keep it a secret?" inquired Harry, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

Neville shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. I thought that maybe you wouldn't want Ron or Ginny to find out or something."

"Why would we need to keep our relationship a secret from them? They're our friends, after all. I was about to tell Ron about us, but he and Lavender left before I could finish."

"Besides," Hermione continued. "I'm sure they would be happy for us."

"Hermione, are you finished? We can head down to Hogsmeade when you're ready."

"Sure, Harry." She turned to Neville. "We're having our first date today. We'll see you later, Neville."

"Have fun! Congratulations, by the way!"

As the couple left the table, Hermione thought over Neville's peculiar question. Why would they need to keep their relationship a secret? That was just silly. No one had any right to criticize her or Harry who they can or can't date. After all, Ron showed that he was not interested in her considering he decided to be with Lavender. As for Ginny, she told her that she was over Harry and decided to pursue other boys. The Weasleys were like a second family to her, but in all honesty, what she does with her personal life was simply none of their business.

Hermione felt Harry wrapping his hand around hers. She stared at their interlaced fingers and smiled. So far, Harry was proving to be a great boyfriend. Whatever happens in the end between them, she wouldn't regret a thing.


	3. A Madhouse of OED

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Hey there, everyone! It's Romantic Silence. As you can see, I happen to be updating this story. Life has been a struggle lately, leaving me with less time to write as of late. Have no fear, things are starting to look up again and I'm sure I would be able to update more of my stories soon. With that said, I give you the next chapter of this little story. It's been three months since I have updated it and I like to think I have improved vastly since three months ago. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>A Madhouse of Obnoxiously Extravagant Decorations<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know what I don't understand, Harry." Said Hermione as the two walked by Gladrags Wizardwear.<p>

Noticing Hermione had stopped walking, Harry stopped as well and began listening. He turned to Hermione and found her staring into the clothing shop with a thoughtful expression. Although he was confused why _Hermione _of all people would care about clothing, he simply chalked her behavior to typical female mannerisms. They all love shopping. At least, that was the stereotype most boys were familiars with.

"Harry?"

Broken from his thoughts, Harry realized he hadn't been paying attention. He smiled and apologized, "Sorry, I was spacing out there. You were saying?"

Instead of chiding him, Hermione restarted.

"I don't understand why wizards and witches continue to wear robes for casual wear. I can understand wearing it in a formal setting like in a job that requires it, but robes can be such an inconvenience when you're just walking around and having fun."

Hermione was quite proud that she was able to eloquently voice her thoughts. She made sure not to use any words that probably wasn't in Harry's – or any teenager's – vocabulary. Even Hermione knew how much of a bookworm she could be and on the sacred occasion as a first date, she wanted a good impression! Even if she didn't need to on account that it was _Harry_ she was with.

Meanwhile, Harry began the arduous process of critically thinking on Hermione's words. Like many others, Harry could admit that he often tuned Hermione out whenever she "ranted" about a subject. However, it was different this time. He genuinely wanted to listen to her and impress her by giving her his own opinion. In light of this revelation, Harry decided that he would be honest.

"Well," Harry began, unsure how to express his thoughts, "I think it has something to do with what happened in the seventies. More and more muggle-borns began attending and graduating Hogwarts, giving rise to brand new ideas. I'm sure, for a time, these ideas were embraced by everyone but a select few. Then in come Voldemort and the Death Eaters proclaiming pure-blood supremacy and killing off anyone who was muggle-born or liked muggle-borns…."

"…and thus the trauma exacted by Voldemort and the Death Eaters upon wizarding society gave the conservatives more power over the populace, which made everyone unconsciously begin shunning new ideas because of the fear that something horrific as another war would come about because of it!" Hermione finished excitedly.

It was not exactly what Harry was going to say, but he didn't mind if Hermione thought that it was.

"Harry! That is an excellent theory! While this is all based on supposition, it does make sense from the data that is available. I think we stumbled upon the sociological explanation as to why wizarding society seems so stagnant in comparison to the muggle world! Harry, you're brilliant!"

Harry couldn't help but beam proudly. Usually it was "Hermione, you're brilliant!" but he liked the thought that Hermione found him intelligent. Granted, there was a strong possibility that the theory could be wrong, but it was safe to say that he definitely impressed Hermione by showing that he didn't just have girls and Quidditch on the mind.

Hermione was suitably impressed by Harry's thinking. When she had spoken up, she had to admit that she didn't expect Harry to have an opinion. While she had always believed him to be more intelligent than what his grades suggested, Harry wasn't known for taking the time to think before he acted. Having seen Harry show off his hidden intelligence by creating such a bold theory, Hermione was feeling excited. And no, it wasn't excitement relating to knowledge and education. It was the much more common excitement rampant in teenage boys and girls. A smart Harry was a turn-on.

"So, what do you want to do –"

Before Harry could finish the question, Hermione had launched herself on him. In a matter of moments, her lips upon his as her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, pulling his head down. Of course, being a young man in his prime, Harry simply couldn't resist the allure of physical affection from a very attractive young woman.

Thus, this was how the gossip mill of Hogwarts found out Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were dating: they were seen snogging in front of Gladrags Wizardwear. But that was a story for another day.

"Harry? Hermione?"

Harry and Hermione jerked from each other at the sound of their names being called. Embarrassment rippled through them at the realization that they had a brief, but highly intense snogging session in the middle of Hogsmeade. They were blushing madly but they were able to gather their bearings quickly. The couple turned their attention to the source of the interruption.

"Err… good morning Ginny." Hermione greeted the younger witch.

Ginny had a bewildered expression upon her face as she stood not too far from where Harry and Hermione had been displaying their attraction for one another in a pleasurable physical activity. Her hands were linked with her boyfriend, Dean, who was grinning from ear to ear for catching his dormmate in an intimate moment with Hogwarts's biggest bookworm.

"Well, I can definitely see you two having a good morning." Ginny stated coyly.

Harry and Hermione were further embarrassed.

"So, are you two on a date as well, Dean?" Harry asked one of the four boys living in the dorm with him.

Dean nodded ecstatically.

"Yeah, I thought of treating Ginny to a dress she had been eyeing for awhile."

Ginny had the modesty to blush as she playfully slapped her boyfriend, chiding him fondly, "Dean! You make it sound like you spoil me!"

"Well, don't let the two of us keep you." Hermione said, hoping to escape the couple as quickly as possible. Knowing Ginny, she would no doubt cause some mischief. "Have fun!"

She quickly tugged at Harry's arm, pulling him away from the other pair of a couple. Though she thought fondly of Ginny, she didn't want to embarrass herself further in front of the only Weasley daughter. Ginny would had began asking questions after questions ranging from bland ("What kind of shirts does Harry like to wear?") to very personal ("Have you two shagged like bunnies yet?").

However, that was not the only reason. As confident she may have acted in front of Harry by proposing the two of them try dating each other, her more emotional side was riddled with insecurities she attempted to hide. Hermione knew Harry was still attracted to Ginny. Even if he wouldn't attempt to pursue her now, the thought of Harry entertaining thoughts about doing something intimate with the petite red-head had Hermione irrationally worried. She would never admit it aloud, but Hermione was beginning to feel that dating Harry wouldn't simply be on a trial basis.

"Hey, slow down, Hermione!" Harry said as he nearly tripped over a rock.

Finding themselves far enough from Ginny and Dean, Hermione stopped and smiled apologetically at Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. I just wanted to get away from Ginny before she begins prying. You know how she can be."

Harry laughed and agreed, "I know what you mean! She can be quite the handful."

Thankful that Harry himself didn't pry into her true reasons, Hermione began scouting the area to determine where she dragged the two of them to. She found that they had entered another street of Hogsmeade and that they were not too far away from the village's infamous date spot, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Although she wasn't the type of girl to be attracted to such a location, Hermione was curious about what went inside there. Not to mention it would be hilariously ironic to pop in. Thus, she gestured Harry towards Madam Puddifoot's.

Naturally, Harry groaned, complaining, "I thought we agreed _not _to go there."

Harry personally disliked the decorations. They were too gaudy and tacky for his tastes. It had reminded him too much of Umbridge's office and he was never fond of remembering _that_. The tea shop also represented his disastrous date with Cho last year. Looking back now, Cho had gotten extremely jealous when he mentioned Hermione. It was funny that it was now Hermione that suggested they visit the tea shop.

"Where's your sense of fun, Harry? I've never been there before, so I'm a little curious." Hermione replied playfully. "I'll make it up to you later somehow."

She looked up at him with her warm, chocolate brown eyes, melting away all of his resistance. Consenting indignantly, Harry sighed and acquiesced, "Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you! Curiosity killed the cat and all."

They entered the tea shop a few moments later. The tuneful sound of a bell ringing overhead could be heard as they opened the door. All around the tea shop were couples from all houses holding hands or kissing. A few had spotted Harry and Hermione enter and even began whispering to one another when they thought the two of them weren't paying attention. The duo ignored the whispers, having grown used to being stared at or talked about during the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year. They found an empty table at the back, a little ways off from everyone else.

As they took a seat, Hermione had to admit that Harry was right about the place.

"Ugh, this place is so tacky. Frills here, lace there! It's a madhouse of obnoxiously extravagant decorations!"

"I told you so." Harry said chuckling. "At least it's not Valentine's Day. There would be golden cherubs flying around above us. One nearly hit me when I was walking by last time!"

Hermione's soft giggles were like music to Harry's ears. Despite his dismay of being in the infamous teashop, Harry was comforted to know that he at least had Hermione with him to pass the time. Madam Puddifoot later came by to take their orders, both of them surprisingly asking for the same type of tea. Harry didn't know why he never noticed it before, but Hermione shared several of his tastes.

"Hermione, can I be honest with you?" Harry suddenly inquired his date.

Hermione eyed him curiously.

"Of course you can, Harry."

"This is the most fun I've had in ages. I never thought I would be here with you doing all _this_." Harry gestured the entire shop with a wave of his hand. "It's nice… I love it."

"Even more fun than Quidditch?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smirk.

Harry took a dramatic pause before breaking out into a saucy grin.

"Very much so. It can't helped though, I _am _with a very beautiful girl."

Harry's reward was a flustered but satisfied smile. Hermione knew that she was a good-looking young woman. She may not be as beautiful as some others that attended Hogwarts, but her appearance was more than enough to catch the eye of a few boys. She had grown up from the buck-toothed, bushy-haired bookworm that entered the wizarding world five years ago. But despite her self-confidence, it was always pleasant to know that her chosen partner found her attractive. In fact, her heart soared when Harry called her beautiful. She knew Harry didn't give out compliments lightly.

"Since we're being honest, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked as she nervously tugged the hem of her sleeves. Not even the serene aroma of her tea did little to dissuade her anxiety.

"Do you need to ask?"

Hermione chuckled.

"No, I suppose I don't, do I? Well… it's about us…" Hermione trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts. She observed Harry's eyes widening and realized how her worlds could be interpreted. She swiftly moved to intervene. "It's not what you think, Harry!"

He sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry. Now where was I... oh… yes… Harry, when I suggested that we start dating, I never really expected anything to come of it. To me, you've always been my best friend and a pseudo-brother. It may seem wrong to think that I was attracted to you yet consider you like family, but that's how I felt. I guess what I mean to say is that this turn of events was something I couldn't anticipate and I…"

"Hermione, you're rambling!" Harry interrupted her. "What are you trying to say?"

Hermione scolded herself for rambling. She wasn't one to be nervous! She was Hermione Granger, the brains behind Harry Potter! She had no time for doubts! It was now or never. Hermione calmed her nerves and confessed, "I don't want this to be just a fling between us, Harry. I may be getting ahead of myself, but this date really showed me how much at ease I am with you. Honestly, you're the kind of boyfriend I've always wanted. I want whatever we call this to be something much more than an experiment on our parts."

Harry was silent, something that had Hermione worried. His expression showed that he was in thought, his fingers running nervously across his hair. Hermione once again scolded herself for trying to move things too fast. She should have known better than to bring something serious like _that _on the first date!

But Harry's reply surprised her.

"Hermione," Harry began softly, "I think I'm feeling the same way. I always thought of you as a sister, but what do I know? I'm an only child! And I definitely don't see Dudley as a sibling. Truthfully, I like what we have too. I'm really comfortable being with you and… it's nice to know that I don't have to put on airs with you. I think… I think I would like to be with you."

Immediately, Hermione relaxed.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way, Harry."

"So am I! I've read somewhere that for relationships to work, both sides have to talk to each other." Harry commented proudly. "I read that in one of my aunt's magazines."

Hermione snickered at the thought Harry's aunt trying to use advice for her abhorrence of a husband.

"Well, you are right. Couples just have to talk to each other. I mean, it would be nice if the other person could pick up what's wrong, but it's kind of stupid to wait until your partner could guess it. I don't see what's so bad about just being straightforward with what their thoughts were. If they can, they can avoid having rows over something they both misunderstood."

"That…" Harry nervously laughed. "…isn't very romantic."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Harry and smiled suggestively.

"Maybe not, but the less time a couple has to work things out, the more time a couple has to spend that time having a very intimate moment i.e. a very passionate snogging session. I happen to think your kissing is… much more than satisfactory."

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: The theme of this chapter was "first date". I'm going to stick to a theme of first times for this story. The theme of last chapter was "first few days" of being a couple. One thing I tried to do in this chapter was to forgo some of the cliches commonly found in this fandom. I wonder if you folks could spot some of the instances I averted or subverted some of them. Anyway, I'm off to write another chapter for another story! Until next time!


End file.
